Ron stoppable: So The Drama
by poseidon's gryffindor son
Summary: Ron has always had this power he was well trained by yamanuchi but he had kept it secret but now he must decide between his secret and saving the world
1. Ron-dog came to play!

Ron hated these missions when he had to pretend to be an idiot if he wanted to he could tear this balloon to shreds but he had to fake being unable to even poke one hole in it, then he saw someone tear it for him so he faked a trip and fell on his face "oh thanks" Ron said standing up. Boom boom boom Ron looked up "sumo ninja?" he asked "I am strong like the mountain" the ninja replied "That is sick and wrong!' Ron shouted looking to see what Kim was doing "I am your doom" the ninja shouted as Ron saw Kim was distracted by the four energy sword wielders "time to cut a little loose" Ron said with a smile and he caught the fist heading for his face surprising the ninja as Ron flipped him over.

The sumo landed on a board and launched the four energy sword ninjas into the air Kim looked over and saw Ron stumble and figured he had tripped the sumo by accident. Then Shego came down in her plane and grabbed Nakasumi with the pincer like claw on the nosecone "gotcha" Kim shouted as her grappling hook wrapped around Nakasumi's leg and she was pulled along on her rocket skates "right behind ya KP" Ron said but waited for a minute pressing a button he added to his gauntlet that does absolutely nothing "Oh, man! I did not put on my rocket-skates this morning."

Ron said even though he always wore them then he saw the sword wielders jumping to attack and hit another button aiming his body at them as something started clunking and smoke streamed from his pants "I put on my blaster-briefs! Ah!" Ron shouted as he launched losing his pants again and slammed into the ninjas he deactivated his pants and got into a starting stance waving his hand in a 'come at me' gesture the first ninja lunged and Ron simply shrugged his head to the left as the sword passed by then he grabbed the sword and bent it backwards snapping the handle and deactivating the sword as he throws the ninja #1 back into ninjas #2 and #4 as #3 ran and jumped into a flying kick aimed at Ron's head but Ron just grabbed the foot and swung him around tossing him back into the others.

He looked over and watched but none of the ninjas got up he thought no one saw him but Shego was staring as she watched the Buffoon take apart her hand trained ninjas like they were Ikea desks and she smiled 'hmm gonna have to fight him next time instead of the princess see just how good he really is' she thought pulling a sharp U-turn. Ron reactivated his pants and blasted upwards landing sprawled across the windshield of the jet "Shego!" he gasped in fake surprise even though he could tell those were her ninjas from the way they fought "Oh, look. The sidekick." Shego said before spinning the plane upside down.

'perfect' thought Ron as he fell towards Kim and Nakasumi he quickly stuck out his hand and smacked the claw in a weak point he saw and then grabbed Kim and yanked pulling them free. As they fell Kim grabbed Ron and Nakasumi and yanked her chute landing them all on the float with a flourish as Shego flew off with nothing but Nakasumi's jacket and a bunch of balloons that got caught on her claw as she was watching Kim land.


	2. secrets revealed

Ron decided enough was enough on the way home from saving Nakasumi. "Kim I need to talk to you" he called her over into the back of the plane "Kim I've been keeping secrets ever since I went to Japan and I'm tired of it" and so he told her of his training and his powers how he been holding back in the presence of anyone who he didn't beat the memory out of and how he had finally lost the will to keep it from her and the world and his promise had expired now according to his nightly meditations with Master Sensei she was naturally upset until he explained his promise and told her he would star pulling his weight on missions "Ron you were never a bother on missions or anything I could never do anything with out you." Kim said and hugged him and Ron felt a huge sense of relief that she hadn't hated him for his secrets.

Ron walked down the hall when his senses blared a warning and he ducked just as a fist went right over his head and smashed into the locker next to him "argh!" Shouted Aron one of the usual D hall bullies as his fist broke on contact with the solid metal Ron came up with a jumping hay-maker that took Aron off his feet and smashed his jaw. While his crew just sat there in shock Ron went hard and fast taking the first one off his feet with a leg sweep and stealing his consciousness with a reverse ax kick to the nose snapping it as he fell and the second fell to a precise nerve strike on his chest paralyzing him and the third was taken down by a punch to the throat that dropped him to his knees and a spinning back kick to the temple that ripped him from the waking world. "ugh I'm so tired of you four stay out of my face" Ron said to the one he paralyzed but left conscious and then he walked off heading to class. "Stoppable" shouted Barkin as he walked in as the bell rang "what held you up this time?" he grunted used to Ron's excuses "nothing Mr. B" grunted Ron as he sat and ignored the rest of class.

(time skip end school)

Ron waled out as the D hall bullies were brought to an ambulance to much cheering from the nerd population of the school when Rom saw Kim talking to boy toy of the month the new kid Eric who Ron had showed around earlier that day wary of the kids lack of life force and heart beat and the fact that he seemed to stop breathing for long periods then start again as if he just remembered he was supposed to plus the freak like never blinked, it freaked Ron out more than anything else. "Hey Kim can I talk to you for a sec?" Ron asked walking over to them "sure Ron just a second Eric I'll be right back" and they walked a short distance away from Eric "what's up Ron?" Kim asked "watch out for Eric for me I told you about my mystic monkey powers giving me better hearing and I'm not hearing a hear beat from him plus he doesn't blink like at all that dude is bad road so watch him like a hawk" Ron told her "Alright Ron he just asked me out anyway but now I'll be even more careful around him what are you thinking?" Kim responded asking in return. "Well I'm debating between a much better clone than Draken scored last try or he's made some serious strides in his syntho-drone tech but either way only Draken is stupid enough to try and mess with a teenage girls love life plus Shego was the one behind Nakasumi's failed kidnapping and these guys seem to sync their plans because we've never had more than one plot at the same time unless multiple villains are after the same thing" Ron responded. "Ok" Kim replied sickened at the syntho-drone prospect 'clone might be better' Kim thought "well I'll keep an eye on him but he's giving me a ride home so I'll see you later." and they went their separate ways


End file.
